minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MinecraftPastaWriter/Blog 5
The time you're waiting for these is getting longer and longer, but alas! It's finally here for your reading pleasure. I guess I'll start by explaining why I am not using the blogs anymore. And that one reason is the forums. If you really think about it, the forums are essentially blogs that do more stuff and allow more kinds of conversation, controversial or not. This is not a knock on the blog system, but I just simply choose forums over blogs. But for this time around, I'll use the blogs. So what is the thread about? Basically what'd you expect it to be about. Project updates, updates on my current state, basically everything going on with me. Believe me, this is going to save you a lot of trouble with asking me questions, because most of them will be answered here! Anywho, let's get into the juicy stuff! Project Updates! Projects since the last blog have been a real hit or miss with me. Basically everything I announced back then has been cancelled or put back on the shelf. Also since then, I've lost more motivation to write and I'm still struggling with a pretty hard case of writer's block. As of currently, I have several small projects going on. Each of them were made for fun only, not for anything else. That said, I do hope to do more in the future, but for now I'm in a tight pinch. And I really apologize if I had disappointed you with anything that had to do with the announce and shelf process. So what about the projects specifically? What's going on with those puppies? Let's begin with Herobrine and the Banned Realms (REMAKE). Back in 2018, around the time I started, I had collaborated with Shrautsticks, another user on this wiki who makes a really great friend and some good fucking stories (I suggest you check those out!). After a failed attempt a sequel and a smaller scaled remake, I decided that I want to give the title just one more breath of life before putting it down and moving on. There's nothing too much different to expect from this remake. It's going to be extended, certain details are going to be buffed up, and I'm actually going with a more horror to adventure tone with this one than the previous, which was more humorous and light. We're pretty far in development already, considering the original didn't take all that long either to finish and it still made pretty well. For now, the project is on a very little hault as me and Shrautsticks take a moment to let some ideas form so the remaining piece of the puzzle is not soggy and poorly brought into action. Other than that, consider this project is going very well and it should be done soon! You may have remembered some of my previous specials. MPW's Chrimbo Vacation-o 1 and 2, and the Summer Vacation-er. Why am I bringing these up? You may know about this already, but I plan to make Chrimbo Vacation-o and Summer Vacation-er both yearly projects. There's going to be nothing different about how the stories come out, it's still the same old funny stuff you liked from last time. The only thing I'm going to change with these; instead of having a 2 or 3 at the end of each title, I'm going to put in the year so it tells you what year each special came out in (eg; MPW's Chrimbo Vacation-o 2020.) For sure, I am very glad that you all enjoy what I can offer with these series. Unlike most other projects, these are actually fun to make and don't require much thought to them. They're very easy, and that's why I like them. As of currently, I am beginning to announce the Summer Vacation-er for this year. If you hadn't already gotten the hint from the announce trailer for Summer Vacation-er 2020, I already got some great ideas of where I'm going to take this one. But for now, any other details of the story are completely secret. The third project I'm working on is actually the most recent one of all, a Herobrine inspired entry series. There's really nothing to this, and that's why it's fun to make. All I'm doing is listing certain spooky events that happen in Minecraft with Herobrine involved with it. And I know, Herobrine is a cliche character, so I'm going to play my cards very carefully. You've already given me the green light for the first entry which came out not too long ago, and the second one is still being worked on as we speak. There's not much to say about this project, other than I think it's a fun little addition, and it really helps me get into the swing of writing. For now, I think that's all for projects. If I forget something, I'll give a small side blog to let you know. But for now, this is all I've got for projects. Behind the M! Hey, so here's the other part of the blog you might take interest in. I'm going to answer a couple of your other questions as best I can! So here we go. Q: Have you considered retiring from the wiki after almost 2 years of staying? A: Yes, and no. Yes because I'm starting to get tired of having to come day in and day out of the wiki, it's essentially that one thing you just suddenly are finished with and want to move on about your life. But for now, no is the real answer to your question. As much as I feel I want to move on, I still think there's WAY more I can do. In fact, I also consider my journey on fandom to only have just begun. :) Q: What's the one thing you've regretted previously doing on your time at MCCW? A: There was this one day when I mini-modded. I got banned, started more drama, got a longer ban, annoyed the shit out of the admins, and eventually made my peace with it. I'm a weird person, really. Q: By far, what was your most favorite and least favorite project to have worked on. A: MPW's Chrimbo Vacation-o 2 for my favorite, and Corrupted as my least. Q: How old are y- A: Shut. Q: What's your real n- A: Shut. Q: Where do you live? A: In my mom's basement. Q: Are you a male, female, or it? A: (Checks pants) Uhhh- I think male! Q: What is your advice to making an actually decent pasta? A: Don't force it down your throat, I've made this make one too many times. Take it slow, think about what you're doing. Trust me, it'll make the final result even better. The End! Category:Blog posts